Assasins' College
by YangDemonKing
Summary: Malik, a rule-lover meets Altair... a lover, they both need to live in the same house in college and they will share things with each other... from their belonging to their heart... will they be happy boyfriends? or they'll end up hating each other? Read and discover it yourself! :D And yes, Alex Mercer from Prototype makes a cameo :3
1. First Day of School

Many students were already having a party, many students were going from dorm to dorm congratulating everyone, many, almost everyone, except Malik.

Malik Al-Sayf, a guy with a medium stature, though he was thin, he had a defined musculature, was heading to his dorm, his brother, Kaddar, wouldn't let him go away before playing a last round of Smash Bros. and knowing his brother… Peach could be a fearsome opponent and of course there was nothing his Pikachu could do against those lethal hips.

"Kaddar I'll kill you if the room is already occupied" growled Malik to himself while avoiding making eye contact with anyone, he was in college to study and studying alone, social life was unnecessary and useless, and being honest, his brother's worries about him being all alone in his room was foolish, not having a roommate wasn't a bad thing, it was more peaceful and of course, cleaner.

But when he opened the door… He couldn't bear what he was watching.

A tall boy, short, brown hair, shirtless, doing pushups and making the room smell like his deodorant was in the middle of the room, the smell of his sweat combined with the scent of the deodorant was mesmerizing, making a certain part of his body go a little stiff, this was not what he expected.

"Excuse me" the other guy got up and took a small towel that was near him, he took away most of the sweat and turned to Malik, he had a nice, tanned body, his muscles were defined and a little hairy, not too much but enough to make anybody notice he had 18 years old or a little more, his beard was a really sexy goatee and the smiled he flashed was simply heart melting.

"Hi, you must me Malik Al-Sayf, I'm your roommate, name's Altair Ibn-La Ahad" he said offering his hand, Malik just shook it unimpressed, first impressions aside, he was obviously invading his home, he was all sweaty and obviously he and Altair wouldn't get along even if they wanted, the place was already a mess! And Malik couldn't stand a mess.

"Hi, yes I am and you are invading my house" he said in the most rude way he could, but Altair just made a little smile, he seemed to be ashamed.

"Sorry about that, you see, I was supposed to spend the semester with my cousin Desmond Miles and Alex Mercer, his boyfriend, just that… something weird happened with the housing papers and an Ezio Auditore guy was moved with my friends and I was moved with you" Malik's eye was twitching a little, but he kept his cool, always calmed and never speaking when angry, that was his saying.

"I see… that's… unfortunate" he said a little irritated "well… is it… you know… can it be undone?" Altair shook his head and sighed "I'm sorry, already asked and they said it wasn't possible, so let's get along, shall we? We're gonna be stuck together for four whole years and a half" Malik sighed and nodded.

"If that's gonna happen… then let's start with rules" Malik went to the spare room and put his luggage on the bed, Altair entered the room behind him.

"First rule, obviously I cannot lend you my clothes, you're too tall" Altair laughed a bit and nodded "Second, need something borrowed, ask me first, third rule…" Malik received a grunt from Altair "Any problem?" Altair sighed and nodded.

"Too many rules! Come on man, look the rules are these, first, keep it clean, second, no girls' screams if you bring one… or more…" he stopped when he saw the deadly gaze Malik was giving to him.

"No girls in the apartment" Mali growled, Altair just sighed and nodded.

"Fair enough, so first things first, I'll take a bath, wanna join me?" Malik's face went red "You know… you in your shower… me in mine" Altair said smiling widely but Malik didn't took the joke as Altair expected, Malik pushed Altair out of his room and closed the door, cursing in low voice.

Altair just whistled while rubbing nose, the door managed to hit a little of his nose "Dude! Sticks shouldn't be stuck in your ass!"

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" growled Malik getting undressed, these four years and a half were going to be a nightmare… maybe…

 **Hello everyone! You see, I haven't really played AC so… yeah, sorry if they're a little OoC nwnUuuu**

 **Enjoy!**

 **YangDemonKing.**


	2. Second Day of School

First day of school and Malik got up with the ringing of his clock, he used to wear complete pajamas, he was a shy guy and he didn't want to show all his skin all at once to Altair, not that he wanted to show him any skin at all! He had to accept he was… attracted to Altair, but what he could guess of him was that he was the kind of people that loved to show off his… whatever he had, brains, brawn, boys, girls, etc. and he hated that kind of people.

"Altair, I'm leaving!" shouted Malik after some minutes of getting ready to leave the house, but he received no answer, Altair was such a lazy bum… or Malik just an early bird "Ugh… whatever" he closed the door behind him but then he was greeted by a really known aroma… Altair's sweat and deodorant.

"Hey Malik! Good morning man, ready for school?" Altair was dressed with a hoodie damped by sweat, a very comfortable pants and sneakers.

"Altair! What are you doing up?! Is…" Malik said checking his phone "6:30?! Crap I'm gonna be late!" he ran away from Altair "Sorry, have to go!" he couldn't hear Altair's answer, but he didn't really care.

The first classes went slowly since the teachers made everyone introduce themselves and stuff like that, Malik was studying Ethics and Philosophy, Kaddar always bothered him with the whole marihuana thing, he could clearly hear Kaddar's laughter if he saw most of his classmates, there was literally a guy nicknamed "Dreadlocks"

"Weird classmates everywhere… but anyways, I will endure and learn Ethics and Philosophy" he said in low voice, he was heading already to the apartment, his first day was a total shame.

"Take me to church!" he stopped on his tracks when he heard the scream coming from inside.

"Correct! _Mio amico!_ Correct again!" shouted an Italian voice from inside the apartment, Malik was sure this was his dorm so it meant that there was someone inside that shouldn't be inside, Malik opened the door and found three young guys sitting in his living room and drinking something that seemed… piña colada…

"Alright, Altair, your turn" the guy with the Italian accent had a medium-long hair, black and straight, and a scar on his lips, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts.

" _When the days are cold, and the cards all fold…_ " just then another guy, really short hair and dressed with a white hoodie raised his arm.

"Demons!" Altair laughed and nodded, he turned to the door and waved his hand at Malik.

"Malik! Hey, please come in, is your house after all" Malik walked slowly to the living room and looked at everyone "Guys, this is Malik Al-Sayf" Altair said smiling, everyone either nodded or waved his hand "The guy with the hoodie is my cousin, Desmond Miles and the goth hottie is his boyfriend, Alex Mercer" he pointed with his head to the Italian "And this cool guy is Ezio Auditore, he comes from Italy, obviously"

"Hey there" Malik made and awkward smile and waved slowly.

" _Mio amico!_ " Ezio jumped in front of Malik and kissed him on both cheeks, Malik was paralyzed, first, a guy kissed him TWICE, second, a SEXY guy kissed him, and third… everyone was watching him blush.

"Heh, forgive him, he has this thing stuck up in his ass…" Altair glared at him while saying this "At times I think he is mute, but then he normally…"

"What are you doing in here?" Altair facepalmed and growled.

"We normally gather every afternoon to talk, we used to do it since Primary School and we were hoping to do it in College as well… but if it bothers you then I guess it will be in our department" Desmond received a puzzled look from Malik.

"Unlike you, me and my cousin have to work in order to pay for our housing, Alex works as well and actually Ezio was supposed to be YOUR roommate, he paid for the whole career, Alex, Desmond and I were going to work in order to stay here, so…"

"Yeah, flash news, I asked for a home ALONE" Altair growled after Malik said this, he just death glared at the shorter guy.

"Well, flash news you are NOT alone, and we'll stay here all the day! So you are free to keep that fucking metal bar stuck up in your ass or you can come and join us" Malik was angry and humiliated.

"You want me to play your stupid game? FINE! If I win you all get out of here!" Malik roared and Malik smirked evilly.

"If I win, you'll have to sleep with me… naked" Altair purred the last word making Malik's face go deep red "for the whole career" that made Malik's manhood hard "understood?" Altair was piercing Malik's soul with his stare, making the smaller guy tremble, but Malik took a deep long breath and nodded.

"Deal"

-Some hours later-

"Dude… you're toast!" Altair laughed while smirking playfully at Malik, the game was simple, the guys around sang a song, then, the one that wasn't singing had to guess which song is it, and if he didn't guess, he had to drink a glass of whatever they had around, after 5 glasses the person who drank them lost. Bad thing about Malik was that he didn't listen to a lot of XXI century's music so with Desmond, Alex, Altair and Ezio's music knowledge, Malik had the most embarrassing time of his life, they could guess ALL his songs but he couldn't guess any of theirs.

"Talk dirty to me?! Gangsta's Paradise?! Wiggle?! Come on guys, those are not real songs!" the guys in there laughed and Altair shook his head.

"They are, so darling…" he said this in a low seductive voice "I can let you keep your underwear, but tonight, you'll sleep with me" Malik's face went red and growled.

"Alright, cousin we have to hit the hay" said Desmond standing up "Is kinda late and tomorrow certain spaghetti lover has to wake up early" Ezio made puppy eyes and whined.

"But is so much fun! _Non volgio dormire!_ " Alex laughed at Ezio's reaction and signaled to the door.

"Come on dude, we really need to get going, I have some genetics class in the morning and trust me, if I don't sleep my hours I can't keep my eyes open" Ezio sighed and kissed Malik and Altair good-bye.

"Sleep tight guys!" After everyone left Altair took the jar and the glasses to the sink and started to do the dishes.

"So Malik… care to cook tonight?" Malik sighed and stood up and walked to the kitchen after that, he took out some sausages and eggs.

"I won't keep my underwear" Altair looked at Malik surprised "I'm sorry of how I spoke to them… I just… I'm not good socializing with other people… that's why I asked to be homed alone… I guess they were being sarcastic when they said that I'd have the house for myself…" Malik was cutting the sausages while saying this.

"Nah, it's alright." Altair said smiling, some seconds of silence passed, he decided to talk again "Anyways… since we are sleeping together from now on…" Altair smirked at Malik "shall there be a lot of proximity? Or you want your micro part of the bed?" Malik was starting to blush again.

"Proximity won't be avoidable…" he muttered frying the sausages and scrambling the eggs.

"Hey Malik…" Altair spanked softly Malik's butt, making the other squeak "nice butt by the way" Malik sighed and laughed a bit and without thinking grabbed Altair's but as well and squeezed it.

"You're not bad yourself…" nothing was said after that, some chewing noises every time they took a little food to their mouth, but only that… until it was time to go to sleep.

Altair kept looking at Malik when he started to undress… those muscles, that body… his arms, everything on him was perfect, and then he turned around.

"Don't laugh…" Malik pouted, his manhood was at its minimum size, and though it wasn't that hairy, it was enough to cover it and make it seem smaller than it really was.

"I won't, come on, get in here" Altair opened his arms and with them the blankets, they both had a really good night sleep, even though Malik's naked but was rubbing against Altair's hard manhood or the fact that Altair snored loudly, Malik felt something he never felt before… Peace.

 **Hello everyone!**

 **No sex in this one, and no sex on the following chapters… maybe after the 5** **th** **… so keep in touch if you wanna see sexy time eue**

 **Enjoy!**

 **YangDemonKing.**


	3. Third Day of School

The next morning, Altair woke up Malik early, both guys ignoring each other's lower parts and went to take a shower in their respective showers, both had breakfast and then left to their normal classes, both still remembering each other's bodies warmth.

-After school-

"Now" said Kaddar on the screen of Malik's laptop "let me get this straight… you lost a bet, and now you're sleeping with other guy… for the rest of the college?" Malik grunted and nodded, he promised Kaddar that each Tuesday they would chat through Skype only to keep in touch "That's good to hear, let's hope he changes the stick in your ass to a dick" he said winking.

"Kaddar Al-Sayf!" Malik's explosions were dangerous, normally triggered by two things, either shame or anger… but right now, Malik's explosion was the weakest… and funniest: the explosion due to a guy "I'm not gay!" Kaddar sighed, part relieved (since his brother could scream all he wanted, but he couldn't hurt him) and part exasperated (since his brother was oblivious of his own sexuality… not that he had time to think about it anyways, always stuck in books).

"It's not wrong to have different tastes" Kaddar smiled mischievously "plus, you said it yourself, you felt right surrounded by his arms" Malik face went deep red as it usually was doing lately.

"Maybe… but… Kaddar, you have to understand, with Father gone… I had to protect you and Mother, I had no option… and you know? Is nice to feel protected once in a while… His arms… they seem to just fit around my body…" Kaddar smiled when he saw Malik sigh "He sounds like a freaking boar when sleeping… but I didn't found it annoying… I felt it… comforting, knowing I wasn't alone at all" Malik sighed again and Kaddar just smiled and giggled.

"Someone is in lo-o-o-ove" the youngest Al-Sayf was happy, his brother was already lost in thought and sighing like a little girl.

"You think he likes me back?" suddenly, a little coughing made them both turn their sight to the door, there was Altair smiling and blushing faintly.

"Yes… I do" Malik face went red "Do you want to make it official or… wanna wait 'till you know me better?" Altair's attitude was really sweet and caring, Malik couldn't say a thing "I'm sorry… is just that…"

"ALTAIR! YOU FUCKING BASTARD COME DOWN HERE!" the voice coming from outside crashed in their minds and invaded every thought they had was destroyed.

"Abbas…" growled and went to the door, Malik hung the chat and ran to Altair, he stopped in his tracks when he got to the living room, the said Abbas was grabbing Altair from the collar of his shirt.

"Hello piece of shit" Abbas was a very big guy, muscular and with an abundant beard "Now, now, I think you owe me an apology!"

"The only apology I need to give is to Maria, and I will give it to her when she apologizes to me first you scumbag!" Altair gave a strong kick to Abbas' stomach making him let Altair go and bend over because of the pain "She was the one who cheated on me! I have the right to be angry!" Abbas rapidly stood up and was about to hit Altair but Malik pushed him away from him.

"Enough!" he shouted "You… whoever you are, you can't just break into people's house just like that so scram before you regret it!" Malik shouting was intimidating, but it seemed that Abbas didn't care.

"What do you want you faggot?!" shouted Abbas in Malik's face.

Malik is a very patient to be honest, enduring Kaddar's bullying is a very complicated task, but there are few things that makes him go violent: first, being shouted in his face (check), second, that someone, in any tone, calls him faggot (check), and third, that someone breaks into his home and tries to hurt someone he cares about (check).

"Name me faggot… one more time" said Malik in a very low voice, there is a saying that goes like this " _If you anger a Scorpio, the best thing you can do is to run away and pray for you to survive_ "

"Faggot" whispered Abbas in Malik's ear "any problem you fucking faggot?"

"I got tons…" answered Malik "But…" punch to the stomach "you…" knee to the face "are…" stomp on the soft parts "not one of them" Malik took Abbas from the shirt and whit the strength that gives the rage of someone he tossed Abbas outside the house.

"Malik…" Altair was impressed and got near him but Malik just looked at him, making Altair shut his mouth right away, after some awkward seconds he just whispered "I'll… I'll be in my room getting… uh… I'm… yeah" he remembered what his uncle, Al-Mualim Mills, told him about the silent anger.

" _Let it chill, let it go, leave him alone or else your life will be gone_ " the old hippie voice of his uncle sounded inside his mind so he did what he said.

Some awkward hours passed until it was already night and time to sleep.

"Uh… Malik, you don't have to…" Malik looked to Altair again, making Altair shut his mouth "Alright, do as you please" Altair covered himself and turned his back.

"Why did that guy wanted to hurt you so badly?" Malik asked puzzled making Altair turn again and sigh relieved.

"Well… you see, Abbas and Maria, an ex-girlfriend, were my friends… obviously" Altair said laughing a bit, Malik rose an eyebrow unimpressed "Oh, right… well, Maria was cheating on me with this… Robert de Sablé guy since we started our relationship, so when I found out thanks to Desmond, I just told her it was over, that she was a woman that wasn't worth the mourn and other stuff I don't wanna remember, and of course for Abbas, his sister is a pure and virginal girl…" he chuckled "but whatever…"

Malik listened to Altair carefully and then sighed.

"So… technically, he hates you because you are his sister's ex?" Malik saw how Altair was nodding rapidly.

"I swear I wouldn't harm her physically, you can ask Alex or Desmond!" Malik smiled and stripped down.

"It's okay just… go to sleep" again, Malik cuddled aside Altair and again… they fell over each other's spell, Malik felt Altair's arms around him, protecting him and of course, keeping him company.

Malik had a very difficult life, when he was still a child his father died, so he had to keep it cool for his mother and Kaddar that was only a baby in that time, he had to work and study for a long time, until Kaddar was old enough to work as well… but when that happened, Malik was already a teenager biologically speaking, but he had to mature really fast so he felt he was already an adult, so he focused himself on the books, and got a scholarship for high school, he kept his work and decided to save for his college so his mother would focus on Kaddar alone, and then, thanks to his dedication, he got another scholarship for college, but his saving weren't enough, until his dad appeared and promised that he would pay his whole college and what's left of Kaddar's education.

Altair's life was a little different, for starters, his parents died on an accident, so his uncle, Al-Mualim, took him in. Al, as he liked to be called, was a hippie, he taught Altair to accept what life had for him. Desmond was Al's son, and at first, Desmond couldn't accept Altair, his mother was gone and Al could barely give Desmond what he needed, and with another boy in his house it was going to be worse, but Altair proved Desmond wrong. Altair arrived to Al's house when he was 12 years old, so he started to sell some sandwiches and drinks on recess, cheaper than the cafeteria food, but he could afford to give a little something for the groceries, and after some months, Desmond and Altair became brothers by friendship, after he turned 18, Altair claimed his parent's money so he could afford college for both, Desmond and his.

Maybe it wasn't much, maybe they appreciated each other.

Altair was someone that had a heart with a need of loving someone, so having Malik in his arms fulfilled that need.

But Malik was someone who was the support of everyone around him… having Altair with him, was simply beautiful, since he had a support, and it felt awesome.

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Abbas… you idiot… I can only imagine Kaddars face XD**

 **Abbas: ALTAIR, YOU PIECE OF SHIT COME OUT!**

 ***Altair leaves and Malik hangs up the videochat***

 **Kaddar: Alright… ignore me QnQ after all… I didn't want to know n**

 **XDD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **YangDemonKing.**


End file.
